Red clouds and Zombies
by XxMoon-SamaxX
Summary: What happens when a zombie apocalypse hits earth, and the akatsuki decide to arive with the worst timing! Rated for violence, language, and if my mind wonders
1. red cloads and zombies

Chapter one

A cold wind blew across an open feild, as silence was the only thing heard. No sound was made in the empty feild, as the wind made it's way through it, into a small forest.

Two travlers walked slowly through the small forest, feeling the cold wind on their exposed skin. They looked at eachother before going into the open feild, cautious of their surroundings. It was obviouse that the travlers were female.

One of the travlers Had short red hair, with black streaks in it. Her eyes were a greyish green, and almost seemed clear. She was rather pale, and you could tell she had been traveling for many days. She was also rather thin, for her hight, 5'5.

The other traver, had the same hair, just without the streaks in it. Her eyes were almost the same as the other`s, but slightly changed colours depending on her mood. She was also rather pale , but she was slightly shorter than the other girl.

The girls walked through the feilds silently, as they reached the middle of the feild, before a bloody moan was heard.

The tallest of the girls silently pulled out a knife like sword, that had finger wholes instead of a handle, and the shorted girl pulled out a crossbow.

The moan came from a man, who limped across the feil, moaning with each step. This man was no man though... He had shredded clothes, along with giant pieces of flesh missing from his arm and neck. There was blood everywhere, and all the wounds were eather purple, greenm yellow, or band new, and bloody. This man... was a zombie.

The shorter one of the girls pointed the crossbow towards the zombie`s face, taking aim, and hitting him right between the eyes, causing blood splatter around the base of the zombies feet, as it fell down, revealing a line up of more limping zombies heading toward the girls.

The girls looked at eachother again, before the taller one of the girls walked infront, before charging towards the zombies, rasing the knife like sword to the zombie`s head, cutting it off for good. The other girl with thr crossbow soon followed right behind the taller girl, repetively shotting bolts between zombies eyes.

After all the zombies were finished, the girls ran quickly towards a barn, near the open feild, running past tree`s, and zombie parts lying everywhere.

The taller girl quickly shoved the door open, before jumping over some hay to get in, and helping her shorted fined inside as well, before closing the door, and locking it closed.

"That was close." Said the shorter one of the two girls, as she sat down on the floor, crossing her legs, as she began playing with her crossbow. The taller one looked out a closed, dusty window before turning to the shorter one. " Ya. But i believe we are safe for now."

"Erin, you don`t have to be so worried. We will be fine!" Said the shorted one, to the taller one. "Yes nico, but what happens if we were as care free as bill. Huh? He got his head freaking ripped off, and then he was eaten!" Erin yelled frustrativly, as she walked around in circles, before sitting down. Nico sighed before laying down, letting her arms fall back. "Well he is gone, and now it`s just us. It`s not that bad..."

Erin sighed before falling backwards aswell, though rubbing her face in a stressful manner. She looked up, before closing her eyes. "ya... just us now..."

Somewhere in the small forest outside of the barn, everything lay quiet as the wind returned, blowing leaves and moving grass. All was calm, before a black portal opened up, and 10 life forms fell out of it.

they all landed ontop of eachother, bumping heads, and hitting agenst eachother. One of them let out a wave of swears, whall the others just grunted before climbing off of eachother.

They all wore identical clothing, black cloaks with red clouds. Though certain people of this group stood out more than others. There was a plant man, and man that looked like a shark.

Thoughh these people looked strange, they had incredible powers, and they came... from another world, yes. They came from a show infact, called, narutp. And they were knownn as the bad guys, The akatsuki.

This group inclueded many different personailtyed was hidan, the foul-mouthed jashinist. kakuzu, the money obsessed man with five hearts. Kisame, the man who likes to shred people into bits with his sword. Itachi, the calm, quiet uchiha that Murdered his entire clan. Deidara, the hot headed bomber. Sasori, the man with no emotions, made himself into a puppet aged 16. Zetsu, the man who is 2 people but into one plant like body. Konan, the lone female of the akatsuki. Pein, the leader of the organisation. And Tobi, the hyperactive ninja with a orange swirly mask.

Though they were different in personailtys, they all pretty much thought the same when they landed in this world. Where were all the people.

"Where the Fuck are we!" Hidan, the foul mouthed one stated on the spot, as he stood up , bones cracking on the way. Kakuzu awnsered his question with a smack to his head, from a black suit case his partner carried. Though every was thinking the same thing.

Pein, the leader of the organisation, sighed at the zealot`s poor language, before looking upp, into the tree tops. "I have no clue myself." Pein said in a seriouse manner, looking back down to see the zealot had stopped arguing.

Everyone sat in silance, listening to the cold breaze passing by them, rusteling the leaves. All was calm, until a cunch in the leaf`s alerted them.

Zetsu, the plant man, quickly absorbed into the soil, as he looked around the area, coming back with a calm look on his face, nodding it was nothing but a traveling man, yet the man looked injoured.

Though as you can tell, this man was more injoured that zetsu had looked at him. He was too, a zombie like the two girls had fought not momments before. Though this one, if you got close enough, u could clearly see the foam coming from his mouth, as his broken ankle caused him to walk in a limp sort of manner.

Itachi Uchiha, first noticed the man coming toward them in a limpy manner, and quickly raised his awearness, by watching the man`s chakra signal, to which he found non. He silentally pulled a Kunai from his weppns pouch, as he secretivly hid it up his sleave.

The man soon came into range where everyone could see him, though once everyone did, they got all into fighting stance.

The zombie raised his head, and almost made an instant gurgaling noise as he charged towards them, in a limp run, totally not feeling his foot rip off when he bumped into a rock.

Just as the zombie was close enough, a bolt shot through his headm earning one last moan, and blood to splatter all over the place.

Erin and Nico quickly climbed down from a tree they were hiding in, before turning to the cloaked organsation. And the first words that came out of Erin`s mouth, made Nico laugh. "Oh, fuck no. not now!"

A bunch of high and low moans filled the air, as zombies could be seen in the distance, coming towards them at a fast pace. Nico instantally added another set of bolts to her crossbow, as she fired, and aimed at the zombies, eather getting them on a body part, or right between the eyes.

The akatsuki, too, were throwing their wepons towards the zombies, some hitting vital spots like the heart and brain, and some, clipping off their arms, causing blood to splatter over tree`s and the soil on the ground.

Once the girls were done with their group, the instantally ran over to help the akatsuki, as they threw their weapons onto them.

They stood, bathed in a coth of blood. Erin instantally turned around with a very seriouse face. "Did any of the blood, get into your mouths." When she recoeved no awnser, she nodded, before saying it again, in a more strick tone. "Did any. of the blood. Get into your mouths." SHe finally recoeved some blunt noes before she turned arouned, and said in a upset, fake happy voice. "Well boys! Welcome to the world of zombie appocilips! Ur not where you use to be, and hope u enjoy blood baths of zombie blood!"


	2. And so it beguins

Chapter two  
"Zombies?" The fish man asked. "You mean like these two?" He continued as he pointed towards Hidan and Kakuzu.

The shorter of the two girls shook her head. "Not even close." She stated. The shorter girl turned towards the taller one. "Hey Erin! You think they're immortal still in our world?" She questioned. The taller one shrugged slightly.

"Hey Hidan! Think fast!" The shorter one yelled as she fired her crossbow towards Hidan's forehead. Hidan swung his scythe slightly, stopping the bolt, but it had already pierced his forehead. Hidan smirked. "Still standing." He stated as he plucked the bolt from his forehead.

The taller one stiffened. "Come on." The girls stated as they began heading back towards the barn.

As the group reached the barn the taller girl entered, The shorter one covering them as they all entered. The shorter girl crawled over the hay bails, and shutting the door behind her.

Everyone leaned against hay bails and such around the barn.

"Erin. Close the back entrance…" The shorter one stated. Erin nodded and ran off to the other end of the barn.

The shorter girl sat on the hay bail nearest her, with a sigh. "I guess introductions are in order…" She stated. Pein nodded from across the small area of hay bails. "I'm Nico… And the other girl is Erin…" The shorter one stated, as Erin returned from locking the back doors. Erin waved slightly.

Pein stood up. "I'm Leader…" He stated. Konan reached her hand on his shoulder. "They aren't members… plus we're not exactly in our element…" She stated gently. Erin nodded.

"I'm Pein…" He stated. "We know who you are…" The two girls stated in unison. Pein raised an eyebrow. Nico stepped forward, standing in the middle of the large group. "Pein, Konan,

Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori." She said, pointing to each member in the order she saw them.

"You do know us…" Pein responded. "What exactly happened?" Konan asked as Pein sat back down.

"An infection broke out in a major city and spread quickly… creating undead zombies…" Erin stated as she searched through her backpack. "We're some of the few survivors…" She continued as she plucked several pre-packaged meals. Erin passed them around the circle.

Nico took a bite before she continued the explanation. "There were more of us… But they got attacked or infected…" Nico said with a saddened look on her face.

Nico then turned towards Erin. "You think Oshawa's cleared out yet?" Erin shook her head. "A few more days then we should be able to head back and hide it out…" She responded through a mouthful of sandwich.

Nico looked into her backpack. "We're gonna need to head over to the next town…" She stated. "Think we got a connection out here?" She asked. Erin shrugged. "Doubt it." She responded.

Nico pulled a laptop out of the larger front pouch. She placed the laptop on her lap and opened it up, trying to get a connection. The girl walked around the barn slowly trying to find a connection.

"Got one!" Nico called after a moment. She quickly sat in that spot and started tapping away at the keys.

"The nearest town is all the way at the other end of this farm land." She stated sourly. "It'll take us at least a day to reach it… And I'm getting low on bolts." She finished as she powered down the laptop.

Erin nodded as everyone finished their meal. a draft ran through the broken windows of the barn. The girls shivered slightly. Nico dug through her bag, pulling out a black hoodie with a large red cloud in the middle.

Pein raised an eyebrow at the sight of the hoodie. Nico slipped it on before she noticed that Pein was staring. "What?" Nico asked innocently. "Why is our symbol on your clothing?" He questioned.

"It's a long story…" Erin stated. "But we don't have time for it now… Nico you take first shift…" Erin continued as she pulled out a blanket from her backpack.

Nico nodded and climbed up the stack of hay bails to sit by a window. She rested her cross bow in her lap, her hands ready to pull the trigger at any moment.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! cliffy, we are so evil, me and nico. Guess u guys have to wait a few days for chapter 3 mwahahaha XD**

**how do u like this story soo far? Need more work, or is it going good? please tell me and nico. So that we may inprove it lol. And we has the time too lol, so we could always improve it eather alot or a little.**

**Also, this story will be updated alot, so there are no worries for lack of chapters lol. So, have fun reading this story lol. XD**

**With love, Erin and nico!  
**


	3. The truth is out

Chapter three.

Nico sighed as she sat down, making herself comfy. "You guys, before this all happened, and even when it is happening now, a anime show."

They all looked slightly shocked at this, before she continued the story. "you guys are not supost... to even be real! Though you are. We would have been more happy, if it was better times..."

Pein's eyes moved over to the taller one, who was now sitting by a window, looking out, weapon placed on her lap. She moved her eyes to look at him, before she faced him completly. "We have no clue how you got here... but whall you Are here, be careful."

Everyone was in silence. All before nico tried to brighten up the situation. "Well, doc, when should we get going?" Erin mentally sighed at her nickname, and instantally lookd over to her with bored eyes. "I told you not to call me that." Nico laughed almost instantally, before walking over, and putting an arm around her tall friend. "Well, you are a doctor, well... one with the most medical experiance, and you also can take apart a car and put it back togeather!"

Erin sighed almost instantally before patting the shorter girls head, and putting her weapon on her back, whall hidan decided to ask her a question. "Uhhhh, excuse me, bitch? Ya, what's a car." U could feel her eye-brow visably twitch.

Nico, who has been looking through her back, finding space for her crossbow, looked up, and answered his question. "A car is a... transportation device... u can ride in it, and u can go to places faster than you can on foot... "

Pein who had been silent for a while, stood up, and said "We are coming with you. We have no clue how we got here, and you have more knowledge on thie... infection."

Erin looked at him very sourly before answering and unanswered question that woul have been asked. "The infection... It kills you withen anywhere from 7 hours, to a few minutes, to a few seconds. And it only happens if you get bitten, or any of their blood enters your body. " She then started walking out the door. "These things, are basically like the undead. Zombies. Unlike hidan and Kakuzu, you don't come back alive and fine. You come back hungry, blood thirsty for our warm flesh. And they will do anything to get it."

Nico quickly packed up everything before walking towards erin, along with the akatsuki behind her.

They walked in entire slience, until a broken branch was heard in the distance. Both girls instantally moved their hands to their weapons, but stopped, because a young blond girl came walking out, with a huge grin on her face. The taller of the girls almost completely stopped breathing at that momment before running towards the blond girl, and hugging her in a huge bear hug. "Avery. I though you were dead."

Avery, the newly named blond girl, started chuckling, before they broke from the hug, and she put her arm on her friends head. "Me? dead? Erin, you have known me for many years. You can't get rid of me THAT easily."

Nico looked around, before smelling a stench that filled the air. She started walking towards the stench, with her weapon at hand.

As she got closer, she noticed the ammount of birds in the air increase, and fly over the area she was heading for. As she got farther from the area Erin was in, a certain long blond haired ninja followed her in silence, walking up beside her. "Where are you going, in?"

Nico gasped at the surprize that the blond ninja was following her. She could beel a slight blush of embarresment cover her face before she walked quickly, trying to hide it. "There is a-a weird smell in the air."

Deidara, nodded, still following her as they made their way through the feild, towards the now thick stench filled the air. The blond ninja's nose crinkled up as they got closer, and soon came face to face with a dead zombie, being eaten off of, by slightly red eye'd crows.

"Are crows supost to be red eyed..." Nico asked pointing the crossbow towards the crows, who were now facing them, moving closer towards them. "No... un." Before the birds charged at them.

Nico instantally started firing towards the birds, killing as many as she could before running back towards Erin, where the birds were heading. It seemed like a long time before she got there, but time wasn't the issue.

"Th-the birds erin." She said, slightly grasping her shoulder as she tryed to catch her breath. "The birds are what, nico." Erin said in a slight monotone, but with enough concern to tell her she was listening. "the birds.. they are infected too.!"

Crows filled the air around the, making noises that regular birds would make, with the mixture of what noises zombies would make.

The ninja's who had been quiet the whole time, except hidan's usual comments during the time of travel, got their weapons ready, and held them securly in their hands. Even avery brought out a weapon, which was a set of katana's, joined togeather by a chain.

As the birds flew over top, moans filled the air, as zombie's begain to fill the area around them, moving slowly, but in huge number's

Erin almost sighed instantally before looking at nico. "How many bolts do you have left." "Not many, doc. I say a few dozen, give or take a few." Erin nodded before she silentally pulled a gun out from her pocket, that she would only use for battles like this.

Avery looked at the gun, before laughing, looking straight back up at the birds. "finally bringing out 'ld gary. hehe, haven't see your fathers gun in years! It's in good shape too." "Now is not the time avery, to comment my gun, and explane it's history. It is time to fight." And she raised her gun up...

**And Erin decided to put a cliff hanger here. MWAHAHAHAHA! I am sooooo evil. Anyways. Like i said, we are updating fastly!... i just created a word... fastly. XD**

**So please review, and we will update as soon as possible.**

**Until then, i must go. *Does shane dawson's way of exiting his video's***


	4. More problems uncover

Chapter four

Nico grunted slightly as she loaded her crossbow. But then she stopped. "Wait. I thought of a much more efficient way of getting rid of them…" She stated with a smirk.

Erin raised an eyebrow. Nico walked over, bring Avery into the huddle as well as she whispered her idea to the other two girls.

Seconds later the girls broke from the huddle a smirk on Nico's face. She started to walk towards the Akatsukis but froze up. She shook her head slightly and walked over to them.

"We've got an idea how to get this done quick…" She stated as she placed her crossbow in the holster on her back. "Deidara? Do you have much clay?" She asked. Deidara nodded.

Nico smiled her devious smile. "Alright then… I think you get the idea…" She stated. "We'll hold 'em off while you get the clay ready. Give us the signal and we'll high tail it out of here…" She stated grabbing her crossbow and walking back towards the other girls.

Deidara nodded and reached into the pouches of his belt, the mouths in his hands chewing the clay.

Hidan stepped forward with his scythe ready. "Don't Hidan." Erin stated. Hidan raised an eyebrow. "You'll get infected…" She stated. Hidan nodded and stepped back, blocking Deidara from oncoming zombies.

Avery swung her weapon of choice angrily. Nico taking precise shots right between the eyes of the zombies, And Erin shooting her gun powerfully.

"Ready!" Deidara called. The girls ran back towards the Akatsukis, all of them running far from were the zombies were, as Deidara's clay birds flew towards the zombies.

The group hid behind a roll of hay, about 50 metres away as his clay detonated. The field exploded in red flames. Sasori stared at the blonde ninja. "Little too much flame to it…" He stated. Deidara shrugged. "It isn't art if it doesn't leave an expression." He explained.

"No time for that." Nico stated as she started to run across the field, headed in the direction of the next town. Erin and Avery ran beside her, the Akatsuki close behind them.

They reached the end of the field and they stopped for a breath. Erin turned around to look at the flaming mess behind them. Nico was bent over breathing heavily. Avery walked over to her. "You okay?" She asked. Nico nodded her head still hung.

Nico stood up a moment later, placing her cross bow in it's holster. "Let's go." She stated as she ran across the small road and started running through the next field. The rest followed closely. "Avery? Are there other's still uninfected?" Erin asked. "I'm not sure… there might be more…" She responded as they ran.

There was a small shed up ahead. They stopped there. "Let's check for supplies…" Erin stated. Nico nodded and grabbed her crossbow, as a precaution. Nico entered the shed.

It was quiet for a moment. "Red?" Erin called into the shed. "I'm fine." Nico stated as she peeked out of the shed. "Red?" Itachi questioned. "Nickname." Nico responded quickly before disappearing back into the shed.

"SWEET!" Nico cried from the shed after a second. Erin and Avery entered the shed. "What?" Avery questioned. Nico held up a chainsaw.

"She's a beauty ain't she?" Nico stated as she emerged from the shed, holding the chainsaw triumphantly. "I think there's some other supplies in the back…" She stated, signalling for others to enter.

Erin and Avery entered the shed. Nico was at the back loading her backpack with canned food. Avery spotted a set of hedge clippers and reached for them. "This could be useful…" She stated with a slight smirk. Erin nodded as she grabbed boxes of bullets from a shelf.

Nico emerged with multiple rain slicks as well. "Erin… I think we solved our earlier problem. "Problem?" Pein questioned. "When it rains the infection can become airborne from the blood mixing with the moist air." Nico stated.

As if just on queue the sky darkened and the air became heavy. "This could prove troublesome…" Nico sighed as she looked up towards the sky.

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! What will happen? Will they get infected? Will one of them die a painful death? Find out in a little while XD**

**Love: Nico and Erin  
**


	5. Never ending list of problems

Chapter five  
Nico slipped into a rain coat and pulled a red and black striped scarf from her backpack, rapping the scarf around her neck and covering her mouth and nose.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "I just explained it." Nico complained through the fabric of her scarf. Nico handed rain coats to Erin and Avery. "Let's get to town so we can hide inside a building 'without' broken windows." Nico stated as she began to walk.

Avery and Erin walked beside Nico. The Akatsukis hide their mouths and noses within the neckbands of their cloaks.

The group wandered through the rain for some time, but civilization was nowhere in sight. Avery stopped by a tree. Erin turned towards her friend, a questioning look. "It's gettin' late… we should set up camp…" Avery said as she leaned against the tree. "There's no where for us to stay…" Erin protested.

"On the contrary…" Nico stated from somewhere high in the tree. The others looked up into the tree.

"The best part about farm land is, they always have a tree house… And this one's huge!" Nico stated as she swung on a branch and landed lightly on the grass in front of them.

"Come on… it'll be cold enough in there to block our heat signatures too." Avery added, matter-of-factly.

Nico easily climbed the branches of the tree, and threw down the rope ladder. Avery climbed the rope, followed by the Akatsuki, and last Erin.

Once everyone was piled into the tree house, Nico quickly pulled the rope ladder up and closed the small door of the tree house. Erin closed the shutters of the window, stopping the wind from blowing through the tree house.

The group shuffled around, making enough room for everyone. The group sat there, squished shoulder to shoulder. Nico looked down avoiding eye contact with the people she was squished between.

"So how'd the Akatsuki end up here?" Avery asked after a moment. "We don't know…" Erin answered. "Hey Red? You think other characters might be around?" Erin asked her friend who was hiding her face.

"Red?" Erin questioned. "Red?' She prodded. "I don't know." Nico said as she raised her head. "You alright?" Erin questioned. Nico nodded her head simply.

"I guess we should just sleep for the night then…" Avery suggested. Erin nodded. "We'll take first shift then… Sasori stated. Deidara groaned slightly. "I'm tired as hell why can't I sleep? Un…" He responded.

Sasori just looked at the blonde and he complied. Erin pulled out a few blankets and they were given out amongst the group. Sasori crawled across the tree house to sit opposite Deidara. Nico curled up in her camo blanket.

The camo blanket thoroughly hid her blush. Deidara leaned against the wall of the tree house as everyone settled down to sleep the night through.

Deidara fiddled with his clay bored, as Sasori peeked out the crack of the Shutters. Deidara grumbled about having to stay up late, as he crushed his clay. Deidara placed the clay back in it's pouch and sat there, his arms crossed.

Nico rolled over in her sleep, banging against the wall. "Nn?" Nico said sleepily. She sat up and looked around drouzily. She stopped after a second before quickly pulling her blanket back over her.

She hid under her blanket for a good few minutes, before she frustratedly sat up with a huff. Her hair was slightly puffy and stuck out in spots. She crossed her arms and leant her back against the wall.

Deidara raised an eye at the spectacle. "hat?" Nico asked. Deidara didn't answer, just retaining his raised eyebrow look. "I'm an insomniac…" Nico explained, frustrated. Deidara nodded and looked over to Sasori.

"We gotta jet." Sasori said simply. "Nico crawled over and looked out the crack of the shutters.

"Oh…. My… Jashin…" She said as she looked through the crack.

**Again, another cliffy. So what will happen next time? What is outside? Is it zombies? Survivors? WHAT WILL HAPPEN!**

**And mah IQ has just dropped 20 points by trying to paint flowers XD Never try it at home unless u are good, and have ecperiance... not e, the beginer painter... and now i have oil paints all over my hands DX.**

**HAPPY READING! Love nico and erin^^  
**


End file.
